


Acting

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maya runs away from Jack  basically





	Acting

“So I’m nothing to you”Jack said to her 

Maya replied “It was fun while it lasted but it was never going to go anywhere you and me”

”So I’m some toy you can play around with basically”Jack stares at her in disbelief 

“Me and Nikki it’s complicated you wouldn’t understand”Maya explained 

“You are acting like a child”Jack yelled at her 

“You’re acting like one”Maya laughed 

“Don’t go there with me Bishop”Jack said darkly 

“I’m not having this discussion with you anymore so we’ll leave it at that”Maya tried ending it quickly before it could get any uglier

“I guess we’re done then”Jack replies crossing his arms

“We are”Maya said


End file.
